


Aliena aliena

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Series: Superpowers included with purchase of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;3, AU, Forgive Me, Hunk becomes The Thing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Keith is smokin' hot, Langst, Mer!Lance, Shiro is Luke Skywalker, because my hands have a mind of their own, but nothing crazy, lol, mer?lance, more tags to come, pidge is a plant now, the paladins all have superpowers, this was a shower thought that turned into a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: Between saving the world and trying to bond as a family, Team Voltron has their work cut out for them.No one said it would be easy, but no one said they'd also get superpowers.[In which I attempt to write a headcanon about superpowers and romance??]





	1. Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> Help me.

Pidge - The first one to manifest powers out of them and that’s only because of the situation it happened in.

They were doing diplomacy with some crystalline reptile folks who wanted to trade their help for any gold the team picked up on their battles.  
While this wasn’t an ideal trade, Allura had assured them she could manage to talk them out of it and suggest trading something else while they all attended a banquet hosted by the Emperor of the creatures.

One thing led to another, and a bunch of the people who didn’t like them managed to poison Pidge’s drink while she was distracted and talking about technology with a very enthusiastic heir to the throne.  
While this should have outright killed her, she just kept taking one sip after the next and even praising the chef for his taste in drink, which severely unnerved the evil people at the banquet because they’d never seen anyone last longer than five minutes after ingesting the poison, and thus they decided to resort to and outright gunfight since their first tactic didn’t work.

It was only later did the team discover the bad guys had poisoned the drink, when one of them shouted out in between the gunshots, calling Pidge a ‘freak of nature’ and attacking her.  
Coran did some scans when they got back on the ship, the team worried she might still be poisoned, but to their astonishment found nothing.

“It’s remarkable really..” Coran said. “ _Tartia_ is a very expensive metal and poisonous when consumed. Even the toughest of stomachs can only contain the corrosive properties at bay for a few ticks. By all accounts she should’ve been dead, but the scans show quite the opposite.” he pointed at the medical screen. “The green here is the poison in her bloodstream, but it’s slowly being dissolved and taken who knows where! Possibly even being used as nourishment for her body if I had to guess.”

The team was thankful nothing bad happened to Pidge that day, hugging and crying when she got out of the pod and not letting her out of their sight for a week after that.

Coran did some more research and discovered to everyone’s surprise that Pidge’s immune system had been altered similar to that of a plant, no doubt in part due to her connection with her Lion, allowing just about any toxin that touched her to be dissolved and reassembled as food for her body.  
Everyone was just relieved to know they didn’t have to worry about Pidge getting hurt again, but decided to have her taste test _all drinks_ offered to them first before they tried them.

The Emperor contacted them soon after, apologizing for what had occurred and offered to assist Voltron with no strings attached as a sign of good will.

Pidge also became known as the ‘little freak of nature’ on their home planet for her strong toxin resistance. Pidge took up the title with honor.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a closet mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop.

Lance was the second to obtain powers after he nearly died on a mission.

* * *

 

They had been visiting a icy water planet which had sent a distress beacon their way only to discover the distress beacon wasn’t for them, but for _Zarkon_.

Galra troops quickly surrounded them, the not so friendly inhabitants of the planet soon joining in the gun fight too.  
They had little choice but to open fire and defend themselves from the inhabitants, which resembled humanoid beings with octopus heads.  
Soon enough they had sent the Galra packing, the rest of the evil doers swiftly detained until they could reach the Castle of the Lions.

Or so they thought…  
Lance had been the last of them to detain his set of prisoners, and feeling rushed he failed to properly tie them up before he stood up to leave.  
One of the men lashed out at him and wrapped an arm around his neck, pushing them both into the icy water below as they tripped and fell over a fishing spot.

“Lance!” Shiro cried as he jumped into the water with his helmet quickly secured and swam.  
The water was murky and black, like the liquid from an inkwell. He thought he saw Lance’s arm floundering about for a moment, but it disappeared from his sight as he turned to find a wall in his way.  
His stomach dropped as he began counting the seconds he’d been down here, ignoring the worried cries of the others as they too had jumped into the water by now and were calling for him.

 _It’ll be okay. He’s got his helmet on._ Shiro tried to reassure himself.  
He nearly fainted when Hunk swam over to Shiro sniffling and showed him Lance’s helmet.  
“ ** _LANCE!_** ” Shiro yelled loudly, yanking the helmet from Hunk’s grip and clutching it tightly.  
 _It can’t have been longer than two minutes… We’ve still got time._ He was shaking by now, Hunk having put a comforting hand on him as they both exchanged worried glances. 

Pidge let out a bloodcurdling wail when they’d hit the five minute mark, already guessing what had happened, as everyone could feel her pain through the intercoms.

“Let’s at least-” Shiro swallowed down a sob, “-least look for what we can. Try to salvage the bayard if possible. Also keep an eye out for the escaped _Ynolziak_.” He tried to sound steady when he said those words, but in reality his voice was breaking up; his words barely coming out as more than a squeak amongst a strangled cry.

They spent another twenty minutes down there searching for his remains, Allura having to call them in after realizing that looking for Lance wasn’t doing anyone any favors at the moment.  
“We’ll come back in the morning and search again for the bayard.” She promised. “Right now we all to some time to rest and mourn over our fellow Paladin. This isn’t what he would’ve wanted.” She pleaded.

Keith swore and slammed his hand against something soft which yelped and startled all of them.  
Instinctively Keith summoned his bayard, the glow of it being activated briefly illuminating a humanoid form before it swam away from him.

“Woah, easy mullet! It’s just me! Has anyone seen my helmet?” A familiar voice spoke as Keith froze in surprise and lowered his weapon. 

“Lance?” Keith called quizzically, as he turned up the lighting on the top of his helmet and squinted as his eyes readjusted.

“Yep. Miss me?” Lance grinned as he posed in front Keith; no helmet, full Paladin attire, and shiny brown hair waving around in the water.

“Lance is that you?” Shiro called surprised as he’d been swimming over to Keith the moment he’d heard him yell.

“Yeah it’s me! Can I have my helmet back now?” He pointed to his helmet that Shiro was holding, both Paladins too stunned to properly do much of anything other than hand the boy his garment.

Lance said a quick thanks and carefully slid the helmet back on, the air filtration system already doing it’s duty of filtering out the water and quickly pumping in air as Lance let out a sigh of relief.  
“Much better.” He breathed as he swam a bit closer to them. “Sorry to scare you guys like that. That Ynolziak knocked my helmet off before I could respond and tried to drown me.” He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

“How?” Shiro asked the unspoken question on his mind, fearing if he said more he’d find himself waking up from another nightmare.

Lance shrugged as he began swimming upwards towards the silhouettes of Pidge and Hunk. “I have a hunch but, Blue spoke to me as the octoman was strangling me. Said something about focusing on taking deep breaths and then suddenly I could move again and I knocked the guy out with the butt of my bayard. My neck’s still tingly feeling though.” The others frowned at his explanation, but compartmentalized it as they met up with a both a sobbing Pidge and a crying Hunk as Shiro radioed Allura to bring the ship down.

* * *

“Gills.” Coran blinked surprised as everyone crowded around the medical screen eager and curious about their blue paladin.  
“The scanners show just a little bit below his *ahem* first man’s apple? Did I say it right?   
Right, well he’s got two pairs of internal gills situated right down there and they seem to be connected to his lungs.” Coran zoomed in on the gills so everyone could see.

“Cool. He’s a mermaid now.” Pidge said as she began taking notes.

“Pidge!” Hunk scolded embarrassed as Shiro just laughed.

“Let’s inform in the morning… I don’t know about you guys but I could sleep for a week.” Keith said as no one mentioned the growing red that was spreading over his face as he left the room.


	3. Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Klance~! owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith becomes a smokin' hot babe ;3

Keith got his powers a few days later...

* * *

It had been during a peaceful mission of sorts.  
The team was returning to Arus as part of an agreement with the leader of the Arusians that they would return to provide them much needed supplies and technology for their little village.

Hunk had commented as they landed about how the last time they’d saw the little dudes it’d been when their village had been destroyed by the Galra.  
Keith understandably felt bad that the Galra had done this to them, and remained silent for most of the journey down to the planet as he felt somewhat self-conscious about the whole thing since he was _half Galra_.  
Only Shiro really seemed to notice the boy’s silence but decided not to prod into his life _this time_ since the trip was supposed to be a cheerful one for everybody.

Lance and Pidge went on ahead of the team, chatting away about ideas on how to help the Arusians rebuild, and Keith returned to the ship’s docking bay to help the others with actually unloading the supplies.

The Arusians cheered as the first of many of their non-thatched homes was completed, and decided to celebrate early with a mid-afternoon feast.

“Shouldn’t we finish the other buildings first?” Allura asked as the tiny reptilian people jumped and cheered around her in bliss seeming to ignore her. She sighed, giving in when one of them pushed her over to a table and instructed her to sit down.  
“The rest of you should eat too! Hard work can’t be done on an empty stomach!” The Leader chuckled as he motioned for the other Paladins to come eat.

Things were rather mellow for a while, everyone enjoying the feast and chatting aloud.   
A fire dancer entertained them on a makeshift wooden stage (from the pallets they’d brought), and spun her flaming stick around and around as the crowd cheered her on.  
Keith watched with mild interest as he munched on a piece of meat similar to an Earth’s chicken wing, too distracted in his own thoughts to really care.

Then a scream rang across the table, followed by a loud _**crash**_ as Keith looked up from his plate just in time to see the stage start to collapse and burn.  
Instincts kicked in and he vaulted over the table just in time to shield the performing Arusian from harm as the rope snapped in two and the burning pallets collapsed on top of them.

Silence reigned for a few ticks, the only noise Keith could hear was his and the Arusian’s labored breathing, as well as the fire blazing around them.

“I-I can’t breathe.” The Arusian woman cried from underneath him as the flames licked his suit.  
“Hold on! I’ll get us out!” Keith reassured her as she curled up underneath his form and nodded.   
The fire was raging all around them, smoke and ash making it hard to see where the pallets had collapsed from and where they could get out.  
He wasn’t about to give up though. He was a Paladin! He’d either figure it out or...

“ _ **No!**_ ” He clenched his fist and yelled, pushing against the heavy pallet on his shoulder and shoving it away.  
The other pallets groaned and adjusted their weight accordingly, threatening to push him back down, but Keith didn’t care. _He was going to make it._

Grabbing the last of the pallets in his way and shoving them aside, he could hear his teammates yelling as they scrapped aside the burning wood and grabbed his hand to help him up.  
As quickly as the help had come they yanked away from him, Hunk, he could see it had been Hunk who’d grabbed him, crying out in pain and holding his burnt hand as Keith stared at him confused while he pushed himself up to stand.

“Lance _now!_ ” Shiro yelled, as suddenly Keith found himself greeting water hitting his face and effectively dousing the pallet fire.  
Keith sputtered a bit, coughing out the water in his lungs thanks to his mouth being open, and wiped his bangs out of his face just in time for him to see the team pulling the Arusian out of the ash.

“Dude what was that?! You nearly burnt my skin off!” Hunk yelled as he nursed his sore hand and walked over to him.  
“Uh...” Keith started to apologize before the others ran over and interrupted.

“Ah man, that’s not fair! Keith gets to keep his good looks after being burnt and all I got were gills?!” Lance pouted as Keith looked at him confused.

“What are you-?” He paused, staring down as his charred armor and then back up to his perfectly intact head of hair.  
Pidge ran up and placed the back of her hand to his suit, noting how quickly she drew her hand away before frowning at him.

“Huh. Heat resistance. That’s a good one.” Pidge noted as she pulled up a holoscreen and began typing away. “Wonder if Hunk’s will be stone armor.” She muttered aloud as Keith was still trying to process how he hadn’t burned alive.

“- _smokin’ hot babe_ , you listening now?” Lance snapped his fingers in front of Keith’s face as he blinked and realized they had been moving further away from the scene as he’d been thinking.

“What did you just say?” Keith said confused, as Lance just shook his head and sighed before grabbing Keith’s hand and pulling him along.

“I said we’re leaving smoky bear, come on get with the program   
_cabeza nublada_!” He grinned as he ran ahead, Keith’s face still red as he felt really weird...


	4. Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk becomes The Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to people who figured this out beforehand, haha I try to be subtle but in reality I'm not very good at it X3  
> It's almost midnight and I started writing this at 9. Go me! XwX'

“You and I need to talk,” Keith stated the next day to Lance as he caught him entering the hallway to their rooms.

“Ok, is this about the secret behind my hair care routine? Because the look you’re giving me is frankly kinda scaring me and I’m not sure what goes through your head sometimes...” Lance started to ramble as he fidgeted about nervous; afraid, as if he was more aware of what Keith really wanted to talk about but was too scared to say aloud.

* * *

“No this isn’t about-! Ugh, fine. _Whatever._ I’ll talk to you later. _”_ Keith grumbled as his face turned red and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away.  
Lance surprised Keith when he reached out a hand and grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks as his breath hitched again and his belly did one of those weird flips.

“In all seriousness, sorry... I shouldn’t have assumed-,” Lance paused, biting his lip before deciding to change what he was going to say, “Nevermind, what’s up _really_?” He asked concerned. He knew Keith had been acting strange ever since the night Pidge had been poisoned and they’d discovered strange abilities connected to the bond they each shared with their lions; Blue’s gift was still the best in Lance’s opinion, but Lance thought Keith was honestly just being Keith and trying to adjust to another hurdle thrown at him in their crazy heroic dangerous lifestyle.

Keith paused in thought for a moment as he processed things, “It’s fine...” He lied, “Just... Have you noticed anything odd about the way the team’s been acting ever since we got these abilities?” Keith clearly wanted to say something else as well, but Lance assumed Keith would tell him when he was ready.

Lance shrugged, “I guess?” He raised an eyebrow up in question.  
“You guess?” Keith parroted annoyed, which confused Lance because he didn’t understand what else Keith wanted from him. He’s answered the question, right? Wasn’t that what he’d wanted?  
“Well, I mean I’ve noticed Pidge kinda seems a lot droopier than usual when she’s not in an area with a lot of light, but that’s just an expected response when you’re in the dark? I mean, but maybe Pidge has some kind of weird Vitamin D deficiency she’s not told anyone about and it’s only now starting to show because she’s been inside for so long without natural sunlight and-” Lance stopped when he saw Keith starting to get antsy and impatient, so he cleared his throat and tried again.  
“Uh, and I've been really thirsty? But I assume that’s because I have gills now and they’re a vital part of my devilishly handsome good looks, so they gotta stay hydrated am I right?” He chuckled nervously, throwing his hands up in the air looking confused and defeated.

“I guess...” He sighed as he frowned lost in thought and he just walked off without another word.

“That was odd...” Lance thought aloud as he walked back into his room to grab his jacket and then left. “I wonder if Shiro knows what’s going on inside that mullet of his...”

* * *

 

Lance didn’t find Shiro as he walked down the hallway, but he did find Hunk.

“Hey, what’s up bro?” Lance announced himself as he walked into the ‘lab room’, as Pidge liked to call it ever since they’d found the little room in the back of the castle, and waved at Hunk as he looked up from what appeared to be the remnants of a Galra droid he was dissembling and smiled.

“Oh hey, Lance. Long time no see.” He teased as he left the table to walk over and give Lance a high-five.

Lance grinned as he admired the pieces of tech on the table and walked over. “What’cha tinkering on this time?” He said curiously as Hunk joined him over at the table and sighed exhausted as he stretched a few stiff muscles.

“Been trying to figure out exactly what type of device controls the droids the Galra command with little success on my end..” He sighed tiredly as he rubbed a hand over his face, “My hopes were if I could figure out the pieces that make them tick I could get Pidge to extract the frequency so we could send out a signal to shut ‘em down.”

“Dude that’s awesome!” Lance grinned excitedly as he fiddled about with the still intact arm of the droid as his previous thoughts about finding Shiro were pushed to the back of his mind.

“Lance, wait!” Hunk cried a little late, as Lance jostled the trigger loose on the arm and a large piece of shrapnel shot out from the back of the arm and went right into Hunk’s left pant’s leg.  
He screamed, ripping the pants off worriedly as Lance saw how deep the shard had embedded itself in his clothing and Hunk was panicking because he was certain something was sliced past the garment.

“Ok Lance, I’m going to yank these off on the count of three alright?” Hunk’s hands were trembling as Lance held the first aid kit in his hands that’d he grabbed from the wall. Or at least he hoped that was what was in here. It was rather hard to read Altean sometimes.  
“When I pull them off grab the gauze and start wrapping if there’s any blood.” Lance nodded, already preparing himself for what he might see.

“One, two, _three_!” Hunk ripped the pants off with a mighty yank as they came down and he let out a gasp.  
“What in the _quiznack?!_ ” Hunk said baffled as Lance followed Hunk’s line of sight to the... Odd piece of metal that was stuck to his skin.

“Can I pull that off for you?” Lance asked unsure, as Hunk just stared and Lance grabbed the piece of metal gently and peeled it off his skin. There were no signs of the metal intruding into his skin. No gash or wound, not even the thin line of a papercut could be seen as Lance just held the metal in his hand awkwardly. Just to be sure he wasn’t crazy, Lance ran his own finger across the piece of sharp metal and let out a gasp as it easily sliced his finger.

“Hey don’t do that! We don’t need another trip to the pod because of a stupid decision.” Hunk scolded Lance as he frowned and sucked his hurt pointer finger while he set the shrapnel piece back down.

“That was one time, and only because I wasn’t aware the elevator had an emergency open button in case the lift broke down!” Lance pouted as Hunk just chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

“Here, let me see that.” Hunk said as he took the first aid kit from Lance and opened it, pulling what appeared to be some antiseptic and bandages from the box.  
He squinted at the strange Altean writing on the stuff before sighing and testing out the spray on the piece of shrapnel that still had the blood on it, which seemed to only harden it, and Hunk decided it was safe enough.  
“Ok, ignoring the fact that was totally insane like, _Holy Crow Lance I’ve got thick skin_.” Hunk beamed with stars in his eyes.

Lance looked at him confused, “Well I mean you have thick skin already but, _wait_ -.” Lance’s eyes grew huge as he realized what Hunk had just said. “Hunk you have _thick skin_!” Lance cheered excitedly as he hugged his bro.

Hunk laughed as the two pulled apart from their embrace and Hunk waved his hands about. “Okay, _okay._. I’ve got to try this.” Hunk grinned as he walked over to a cabinet on the wall and began rummaging about.

“Uh, Hunk? Need some help?” Lance offered unsure as Hunk replied he was fine.

“I’ve got this!” Hunk grunted as he pulled out what appeared to be a cross between a giant nutcracker a scalpel that fit in your grip and smiled deviously.

“Usually you’re the one telling me this is a bad idea, but Hunk, bro, _buddy_ , this is _a bad idea!_ ” Lance said nervously as Hunk just laughed and set the tool down on the table.

“Relax, I’m just kidding, that’s my Altean can opener. This is actually the thing.” Hunk grinned as he pulled out a small object from his fist and revealed it to be a small thumbtack.  
“Figured I’d start small, but you wouldn’t  _believe_ how hard it is to find these things on the ship,” Hunk chuckled. “Like trying to find a needle in a haystack, though I guess a thumbtack in a cabinet full of deadly supplies is somewhat close to it, but anyways!” He said as he eagerly pressed the sharp needle point against his pointer finger.  
“Let’s see if I really am thick skinned or not.” Hunk winced as he definitely felt the thumbtack against his hand and expected the sharp prick, but blinked in confusion as the needle actually bent under his thumb and let out a sharp hiss as the squished air escaped from the cracks.

“That’s just weird,” Lance muttered aloud as Hunk just scratched his head perplexed but excited.  
Which reminded Lance....

“Wait I need to go find Shiro! Later Hunk! _Congratulations on becoming_ The Thing _got to go bye~!_ ” Lance called as he was already halfway down the hall.

Hunk just laughed and shook his head as he turned back to look at the bent thumbtack and then back over to the table. “Now for the real test.” He grinned deviously as he picked up the strange looking nutcracker device...


	5. Shiro - [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You quiznak." - Keith 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so klance stuff first, then we get to the last chapter where Shiro's powers are explained in detail.  
> I'll leave you lot to figure out what exactly Shiro's powers are but I'm sure y'all've probably figured it out already ;3
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far.  
> This is my first time writing a coherent romance plot, which is hilarious because I've never thought about writing anything like this before now!  
> So with that, I'll leave you guys to be the judge of my shipping skills. (Let the chaos begin >;3)
> 
> \- Hit me up on tumblr~! [BlueSkyHeadLeft010]

Shiro was a tired person.

He was tired of fighting off nightmares, tired of dealing with Zarkon and his army, tired in general, even though his robotic arm never seemed to wear out, and tired of having to separate Keith and Lance whenever their spats got to be too much.

“ _Come back here so I can shave that stupid mullet off your head, Keith!_ ” Lance yelled as he chased Keith up and down and in and out the main hallway. Despite his long legs, Keith was gaining the upper ground due to his better endurance and Lance was beginning to realize just how futile it was to chase him. Still, the boy was determined, Shiro could give him that.

They’d been at this for _three hours_. One would chase after the other over something, screeching incoherently as they ran until they found a spot to hide and then the process would repeat when they were discovered.

It was giving everyone a headache on the ship, and Shiro swore if Pidge could catch up to them she’d show them what true rage was. (Not that he’d let her get away with it; mostly.)

And this is when Shiro had enough.

He’d been watching them fight for a long time now and something had to give. “Alright _Lance, Keith,_ stop!” He’d commanded as he felt some sort of pressure build up inside him and put both his arms out to the side and separated the two before they ran into him.

“Shiro?” Lance spoke up confused, as Shiro lowered his arms and sighed. “What is going on with you two lately?” Shiro asked as he moved them over towards the couch and- wait did he actually move them with his mind?!

“Oh my crow guys, _look!_ Shiro’s got Keith and Lance in a force grip!” Hunk chose this time to poke his head out the hallway and grinned.

“I-“

“Well looks like it’s time out for the rugrats.” Pidge interrupted Shiro’s blatant confusion as he gently put the two back down on solid ground and felt the pressure ebb away from him as the two just stood and stared wide eyed at their leader.

“Hey, we’re not toddlers!” Lance turned to Pidge and frowned, earning a chuckle from the girl as she rolled her eyes.

“Then why were you guys running around the castle screaming like ones then?” She challenged, as Lance was about to retort but Shiro quickly intervened.

“Why were you two yelling and carrying on like that?” Shiro asked as he activated concerned parent mode, “Keith? You’re not usually an enabler of these arguments, so what changed?” He was asking him first, knowing the boy could usually give the simplest and most effective answer.

Keith huffed and crossed his arms, “Lance decided to barge into my room this morning and wake me up singing some song is Spanish. It was annoying!” He scowled as Lance made an offended noise.

“It was supposed to cheer you up!” Lance countered as Shiro could already feel a migraine coming on. “You kept avoiding me this week so I figured I must’ve screwed something up again!”

“And you thought I’d _forgive_ you if you sang to me?!” Keith argued confused.

Lance huffed, “Well I was going to do other things as well, but then you stole my facial cream and I decided _fair’s fair_ , so that’s why I took your bayard so you’d have to spend time around me!” He sputtered as his face turned red and his voice simmered down a bit after he said that.

Keith looked at him confused, “Why are you so insistent on aggravating me to death?!” He clawed at his face annoyed as he slumped against the wall defeated. “Can’t I just have one night to myself where we’re not fighting each other?” He looked away from Lance as Shiro backed up to give the two space to talk without him interfering. The others, Shiro noticed, had done the same.

“I thought you liked picking on me,” Lance whispered as he crossed his own arms and leaned against the wall vertical from him. “Telling me how much I suck when we’re doing a maneuver or forming Voltron.” He chuckled darkly.

“Lance I- I never meant it that way.” Keith sucked a breath in as Shiro realized the two _really_ needed some time alone.

“I’ll just be across the hall,” Shiro said as everyone had already left prior to five minutes ago and now it was just the three of them. “Yell if you’re being attacked.” And with that, he was gone.

Keith turned to Lance, who’d been awfully quiet since Shiro had left. “Lance, you okay?” He tried asking as he scooted around the corner to meet his gaze. “You normally have a lot more to say than that.”

Lance turned his whole body around to face away from Keith. “-s’not like you care what I have to say.” Keith heard him sniffle.

“What the- Yes I care what you have to say, Lance! What the hell makes you think I don’t?!” He waved his arms around for emphasis. “You’re a part of the team! We’re not Voltron without you!”

Lance barked out a laugh, “So you only care about me when you think it affects the rest of the team, huh?” He sighed, “I knew you didn’t like me.” He said as he curled up into himself tighter.

“Lance-,“ Keith started but then stopped himself, turning the words Lance had said over in his mind. He sighed and leaned his back further against the wall. “I-… I’ve been avoiding you because everytime I walk into a room with you, you get this big dopey looking grin on your face and I start to feel funny…” He admitted.

Lance laughed, “ _Oh mi inocente dulce_ _Keith_ , you kept walking out of the same room as me because you felt weird?” He was grinning again. Keith’s face flushed a bit red.

“This is serious!” He sputtered, “What if it’s some kind of virus or something to do with these weird powers we’ve got?!” He said as he stared at Lance in surprise. “That’s why I’ve been feeling so weird, I just know it!” He looked away from Lance’s face. “So I didn’t want to make you feel weird everytime you saw me either.” He buried his face in his hands embarrassed.

Lance didn’t say anything for a moment, opting to let the silence speak for the both of them as Keith scrunched up his face and waited for the shouting to resume.

Instead, Lance did something unexpected… He reached over and hugged Keith.

Keith’s breathed hitched, the funny feeling returning in full force as his face turned bright red. “L-Lance?” He croaked out, the feeling overwhelming his senses to the point he couldn’t think straight.

“I think I get it now,” Lance said quietly as he sighed in relief that Keith didn’t try to move away from him as he held him close. “This feeling…” He hugged him a bit tighter, “It’s a tingly sort of feeling in your stomach, right? The kind that makes your face go all red and you can’t think straight?” He asked as Keith just nodded, his tense muscles already loosening under his grip more by the second.

Lance chuckled and slowly let go of Keith, allowing the boy to face him rather than his backside which wasn’t the most important thing to be staring at right now. “You… Like me?” He asked surprised as realization dawned on Keith’s face.

“Oh.” **_Oh._** Keith realized dumbly as he just sat there and stared just as equally surprised at Lance’s face. “Y-Yeah… I actually do l-like you.” He was crying. _Why was he crying?!?_

Lance let out a brief chuckle as he grabbed Keith’s face and tenderly wiped a tear from his eye. “Hey, it’s ok. This is kinda new for me too…” Lance admitted as he blushed. “I’m just glad it wasn’t something I actually did that upset you.” He smiled as his eyes got all misty.

“You _quiznak_.” Keith choked out a sob in relief as he wiped the tears from Lance’s eyes this time and then hugged him. “All this time I was doing it to protect you!” He admitted, as the two boys didn’t quite know what to think about the situation and settled for crying and laughing next to each other instead.


	6. Shiro - [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's true power shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all get to reading the last part of my story, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who commented and gave me kudos, it really means a lot to me as a writer and I just wanted to say that. :3
> 
> Now I know you guys are all excited for this as much as I am, but I wanted to ask if you guys think I should write more of a series for it??  
> I’ve got a few other ideas playing around in my head, and they would involve furthering the team’s abilities + possibly more Klance moments and fluff?  
> I’m a sucker for fluff, but not really the best at writing romance. ‘Shrugs’ :U
> 
> Anyways, just curious to see what you guys think. I wouldn't mind adding more to this Au, mainly silly things like possible body swapping and whatnot. Typical television tropes just with the Voltron gang along for the ride. ;3
> 
> I'll stop talking now.  
> Thanks so much for all the likes and comments~! <3

Fire erupted around them as Keith attempted to block as much of the flames as he could using himself as a shield while the team fought off the Galra.

Lotor had failed to capture them; the resulting escape and fight back towards the escape pods had torn apart one of the nearby engines, causing a massive instability which sparked the initial flame. The Lions had long since heard their Paladin’s pleas for help and were struggling to tear into the thick armor of the ship to reach them.

Allura was on the ground unconscious. Knocked out by a falling piece of debris as the ship crumbled apart around them. Lotor had long since fled in one of his smaller vessels, leaving the rest of the automated droids on attack mode and firing like crazed storm troopers at them.

Coran had already been hailed to park the ship nearby, the firepower too thick to get real close with a ship that big. Luckily, the Lions were small enough to dodge the incoming lasers and had no trouble taking down anything that stood in their way…

It was a solid plan, as rescue seemed inevitable and the ship was slowly powering down. Solid, but not fool proof.

An explosion from the next halfway up sent Keith flying into Pidge and knocking them both off their feet as the droids seized an opportunity and shot. A scream tore through the air as Shiro saw blood oozing from a wound and sobbing soon after. _They've hit Pidge_. Shiro realized as Keith was scrambling to keep Pidge calm so as not to go into shock.

Lance and Hunk were now struggling to cover for them, their shots on target but too many droids heading their way to effectively push them back. If anything, Shiro had to guess they were getting closer.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Shiro summoned his Bayard into a sword and swung at the nearest Galran droid in hopes of protecting the team for just a bit longer. _Just long enough for the Lions to reach us. Just gotta hold on long enough to do that._ Shiro grunted as another shot nearly hit inches from Allura’s head; the team shuffling closer to her form to better protect her.

A few minutes later the droids advanced once more, slowly closing the gap between the team and certain death. “Hah! Think you can hit me through my armor?!” Hunk taunted as he decided enough was enough and threw himself in front of Allura. It was a smart decision; his naturally large form could shield her as well as his thick skin helped to deflect any stray bullets from touching them. His shield provided cover for Allura’s backside as Hunk lowered himself carefully around her form to make sure he wasn’t crushing her as he sat down.

Another update from Coran showed the Lions eta at about five minutes, which made Shrio swear to himself as he struggled to pick up the pace.

 _It's not soon enough_. He began to panic as Lance was yelling between Keith and Pidge as he fired shot after shot, and Hunk was trying his best to stay focused and angle his shield just right to avoid incoming damage.

Shiro felt cold sweat dripping down his face as his movements became stiffer and his breathing quickened. Vaguely he heard the team shouting at him, telling him to start moving and take deep calming breaths. He wanted to, but what was the point if they were going to die?

 _You're beating yourself up again my paladin_. Black's voice echoed in his head, snapping with direct authority and stamping out the waves of fear surrounding him. He could suddenly breathe again, though his vision was still a little hazy.

A shout of alarm from Lance whipped him back into a frenzy of panic, his lion having to physically yank him down the mindscape as he just sat there stunned like a little kid who'd just been scolded for sticking gum in his sister’s hair.

 _You will not die on my watch_. Black rumbled, the noise bouncing against the back of his skull and reverberating inside his chest. He felt something stir inside him, as he blinked and tried to adjust to the pressure building up in him only to find himself back in the middle of the gunfight.

The pressure didn’t leave though.

 _Focus, my paladin._ Black's voice spoke as the world around Shiro began to focus back into view. _Release all your pent up feelings on your enemies and **crush** them in your hands._ She said as Shiro didn't think so much as _react_.

A Galra droid had been inching dangerously close to Lance’s blind spot. Shiro reacted immediately, his rage coursing through his very being and out his fingers. A brief flash of white surrounded the droid before it floated in the air and began to fold in on itself, resulting in the machine combusting a few minutes later much to Shiro’s surprise.

“Shiro?” That was Keith's voice, he sounded worried.

 _Protect them. We are almost there._ Black commanded as Shiro obeyed.

He focused all his energy on the droids he could see, and slowly with one hand raised, each of them became encased in white before imploding from the pressure Shiro exerted upon them.

The Lions came barreling through the ship's hull, their roars shook the ship to the very core as the team grabbed their injured and ran into the open mouths of their ships.

They high-tailed it out of there, not caring what Galran ships followed as they entered the hangar and Coran reactivated the shielding.

Pidge and Allura were immediately sent to healing pods and Keith was dragged along by Coran to treat his cuts and bruises as Hunk helped dust off Lance from the fight.

Shiro turned to his lion as he got out, looking up at her large feline face and letting a small smile grace his lips.

“Thanks, girl.” He chuckled happily, “You really helped us out today.” He sighed tired, as he turned away from his lion to follow Hunk and Lance down to the med bay. There would time for celebrating his newfound powers later. Right now he had to make sure there would be a team to celebrate with later.


End file.
